


Miraculous Mob 100

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: F/M, He is on an assignment, Mob Psycho elements added, Mob gets friends, Mob in Paris, Mob meets the Friendship Fourship, Pseudo-Hero Mob, Season 1 to Season 2 revision, Shigeo is homesick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: In Paris on an assignment for Reigen, Mob is surprised to find out that there are superheroes running around the city. Having transferred to the school, he works under his client Wang Fu to complete the assignment so he can return home. He is surprised when he meets people who are actually interested in becoming his friends, but really...two of them are the superheroes of the city. Does no one else realize this?With constant akuma attacks though, can Mob keep a lid on his emotions or will his classmates find out about his own set of powers? And what's this, Fu wants him to live with his classmate Marinette as his host family? His life has become even weirder...if that's even possible.





	Miraculous Mob 100

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a crossover between these two ever since I became obsessed with Mob Psycho 100 ^^ Now this takes place at the beginning of Miraculous Ladybug season 1 before Stormy Weather.  
> I am wanting to make this a Mob/Marinette fic, but I might change my mind later if I feel like I could do better pairing him with someone else.  
> This will connect to something I'm planning that is Mob Psycho 100 related, but not by much. Maybe a crossover event later, but it will be much later.  
> I do not own either of these series

A young boy walked down the streets of Paris while looking around in wonder. Clearly, he was a traveller if his constant stopping and asking the other passersby where an address was. Apparently, he had just barely learned French if his constant mistakes while asking his questions were anything to go by. After the fifth attempt, the boy let out a small emotionless sigh while tilting his head downwards in defeat. As he was about to go and find someone else to ask directions from, he realized that his phone was ringing.

Looking down at it, he saw the familiar number flashing on the screen so he pressed the 'answer' button and held his phone up to his ear. He immediately switched to his native language as he answered his phone in a stoic voice, "Hello master."

 **"Ah, Mob! So have you made it to Paris?"** the apparent 'master' of the boy asked. Looking at his surroundings for a second the boy immediately confirmed his master's question, **"That's great! Have you found the client or at least the hotel that you will be staying in?"**

The boy looked around for a moment and felt something shift slightly inside his head, almost as if something was just raised a percentage, before finally answering, "I have been trying master...why did you not come with me exactly? And why did you ask my parents if I could transfer schools here? They are not here, Ritsu-kun isn't here, Tsubomi-chan isn't here, and you aren't here..."

There was a long silence over the phone at the questions that the boy was asking his mentor. After almost four whole minutes of silence, he was about to hang up and call back only to stop when he finally heard his master's voice again. **"Mob...Shigeo...the client was very specific when he requested that you come alone which means that it must be something that only you can handle. And while I am the greatest spiritualist ever, there are some things that even I cannot do that you can. The client must know this. As for why I requested you be transferred over there...the client was very specific that this would be a long term assignment, and I do not want you to miss school because of this."**

Shigeo looked down as he felt that rising feeling again before it quickly went away. He could tell that his master was being sincere and honest, but he still didn't like that he was in a foreign location by himself. Even if just his younger brother or master, Reigen, had joined him then it might not be as bad. But now he's in a different country, by himself, with no one he knows. He was lucky that he was able to learn the language before coming. He owed Ritsu a huge present for successfully teaching him French. He knows that he isn't the best student.

 **"Mob, I promise that I will come to visit you in a couple of months. Please try to stay strong while you are there. And remember my lessons should something happen,"** his master sternly told him which earned a nod from Shigeo even though he knew his master could not see him.

"...Please tell Ritsu-kun that nii-chan says hi if you see him. Bye master," Shigeo told Reigen as he slowly hung up and placed his phone in his pocket. Turning around to look for another person to ask for directions, he saw a short, elderly man standing near what looked like a cafe. He didn't know, he was able to learn to speak the language, not read it.

Taking hold of his backpack straps, he looked back and forth to see if any cars were coming before rushing across the street over to the man. He looked of Asian descent so maybe it would be easier to speak to him? Hopefully?

As he stopped in front of the man, he instantly noticed that the man was examining him intensely. Thinking about if he should question the man over the stare, he decided against it as he remembered why he even came over here in the first place.

Before he could ask his question, the man smiled kindly and looked up at Shigeo. "Why the long face?" the man kindly asked Shigeo who just stared back at him with his stoic look. Small flashbacks to his childhood ran through his head at the question, but he mentally shook them away as he knew that it was a common question when it came to him.

"Sorry, it is just how I normally look. I cannot help it," Shigeo answered which got an amused nod from the older man who began stroking his beard while chuckling under his breath. Shigeo watched him for a moment before remembering his question. Opening his mouth to ask the question, the man cut him off.

"Kageyama, Shigeo? Am I right?" the man asked which earned a surprised, or what was supposed to be a surprised, look from Shigeo, "I am Wang Fu, your client, and I have been waiting for you. I should have known that you would have some trouble navigating your way through the city. It is quite large and quite different to Salt City if I remember the layout of your home correctly. Now, how about we head back to my home so I can explain what I require of you."

Shigeo looked at him for a moment before finally nodding as he firmly grasped his backpack strap and walked side-by-side with him, unaware of a costumed girl racing across the rooftops with a costumed boy following after her.

_Progress towards Mob's Explosion: 8%_

**Author's Note:**

> And chapter one is done! I was going to make it longer, but I felt this was a great stopping point :)  
> I hope everyone liked the chapter and is looking forward to the next one. I am going to work on Miraculous Hero Hearts for awhile, but this will be something that I come back to update often.  
> Next chapter will be longer as I go over his meeting with Master Fu and meeting with Marinette plus some other things.  
> Note if anyone wants to make any fanart of the fic, then I do not mind at all :)


End file.
